


Она составляет для него самые красивые букеты

by moody_flooder



Category: Weiss Kreuz
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-22
Updated: 2010-09-22
Packaged: 2017-10-12 03:03:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moody_flooder/pseuds/moody_flooder





	Она составляет для него самые красивые букеты

Она составляет для него самые красивые букеты. Будто поддразнивая, все чаще вплетает в них розы. Шипы царапают кожу, и Шульдих водит окровавлеными пальцами по ее губам.  
Она все реже вспоминает о том, что он с ней сделал. Ей уже не чудится тяжелая сталь в непослушных пальцах, холодные руки в ее волосах.  
Ведь время проходит, и приходит время прощать.  
Иногда ей даже кажется, что кто-то из них влюблен немного: Шульдих предупреждает ее о готовящемся ограблении магазинчика, а она оставляет для него открытым окно. Ее рыцарь хрупких токийских ночей, приходящий за розами. Она - Прекрасная Дама.  
\- Я хотела бы составить букет на твои похороны.


End file.
